Knowing: is half the battle
by TheeFirstEvil
Summary: Michael Grant was a real person with great books but then suddenly he doesn't exist. But why does Matthew remember him and all of his books, then again why does Matthew remember everything.


**Ok here it is my second ever fanfic**

**Note that these events take place in Northern Ireland but don't worry they will get to Predido Beach evently ;)**

**So let started with the OC characters **

**Please**** Note that I do not own Gone or these Characters only one of them but I do own some of the ideas for the powers **

**So R&amp;R not all Charcters have been taken yet and I could add some more so PM me with any you may have**

* * *

Charcter sent in by: Just Anny

Name of charcter: Matthew "Matt" Jones

Age: 14

Appearance: Black haired with blue eyes.

Charcter sent in by: EvilOk (she is mine)

Name of Charcter: Sophie Brown

Age: 14

Appearance: Brown hair that comes down to her shoulders with brown eyes that match with her hair

Charcter sent in by: Kyle3698

Name: James Cahill

Age: 13

Appearance: He has black hair and brown eyes

Charcter sent in by: PJandLGequalsLove

Name: Kayla Johnson

Age: 12

Appearance: Raven black hair and dark brown eyes

Charcter sent in by: SuperVegetaSSJ2

Name: Jonathon Zayneiger

Age: 13

Appearance: Dark brown hair with dark green eyes

Charcter sent in by: WhipHandsPet

Name: Zach Spritton

Age: 14

Apperance: Dark Brown Hair with hazel eyes

Charcter sent in by: Someone

Name: Leroy Brown

Age: 7

Apperance: Blonde hair with hasel eyes

Charcter sent in by: Race

Name: Nicola Cahill

Age: 12

Apperance: Blonde hair with Blue eyes

Charcter sent in by: Midgit

Name: Carl Roberts

Age: 14

Apperance: Dirty Blonde hair with Blue eyes

* * *

**So they are the main charcters for this fanfic there will be others but these ones will be the main ones to learn how to add a charcter to this list read the bottom of this page and they could be a regluar **

* * *

**Matt**

_I laughed as I caught up with her. Her beautiful hair soaked, her hair crimson so beautiful. It was such a beautiful sight to see her hair blow in the wind as she kept running, still playing._

When I awoke, I could feel the wind blowing on my face. A shiver went through my spine. I remember that I had closed the window last night. Did someone open it while I was asleep?

I opened my eyes. It took a little while to adjust to the darkness. Apparently it was still night. I groaned. Why the hell did I have to wake up so early? It wasn't like school started at 4 am or something. Then, I saw the source of my awakening hovering over me.

"What the-", I scrambled backwards in shock. Six books where spinning around in a perfect circle in the air. If that wasn't strange enough, then the fact that these were from the Gone series made up for that. Those are like my favorite books, for gods sake! How in hell could they do this?!

Suddenly, they began to spin faster. And faster. And faster. I gasped for air as the vacuum they created pulled in all the oxygen from the room. Why eyes widened in fear. All I could do was making a strange noise as I tried to breathe. My lungs hurt.

I was going to die, I realised. Just like that. But before I could, all the books just vanished. There was no flash of light, no explosion. They were just simply... Gone.

I blacked out.

* * *

**So what do you all think so far R&amp;R just leave your thoughts Reviews are very welcome good or bad**

**I will try to have at least 1 question per chapter so here goes**

**1) Who did Astrid try and kill **

**2) Did you wish she had went through with it **

**3) If she did what do you think the outcome would have been**

**4) How do you think she would have reacted **

**5) How do you think Sam would have reacted**

**As always shot out to whoever it right in the next chapter points will be awarded 1 for each question you get right (in this case points will only be awarded to those who answer the first question correctly and state a good option on the other 4 but you have to get the first one correct for it to be allowed) which you can spend on this fanfic 15 points= Character of your chose to have a POV, 30 points= You get to add an another character into the mix (this will be the only exception when all characters are in to add new ones) and 60 points= character death**

**When you would like to use the points PM me to keep it a secret if you review it I shall not allow it so remember it **

**EvilOk Out**


End file.
